Micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) is a technology of very small devices. MEMS are typically made up of components in the range of 1-100 μm in size and MEMS devices generally range in size from 20 μm to 1 mm. An example of a MEMS device is a MEMS switch. Typically such MEMS switches are manufactured using a technique known as surface micromachining. In MEMS devices formed using surface micromachining the MEMS elements are formed on the surface of a substrate using conventional lithography and etching technology familiar from surface semiconductor processing. The interconnects and other circuit elements, such as resistors, for operating the MEMS switch are also formed on the surface of the substrate. However, forming the interconnects and desired resistors using conventional surface silicon processing techniques and materials may result in the interconnects being unreliable due to surface corrosion of the interconnects and leakage currents between adjacent surface interconnects.